Argument
by girlofshadows
Summary: Bonnie and Michael have an argument. Kitt ends up caught in the middle of it all. Why did the argument happen? Why is Kitt involved? What will happen as a result?


Yesterday afternoon, Bonnie and Michael had an argument. I didn't know the exact reason for their dispute, as I respect their privacy and avoided listening in. A few moments later, Bonnie had come out to the garage to work on me, except she wasn't quite acting as she normally would. She seemed quieter and less talkative. I was about to ask her what was going on, when she asked me to shut down my systems. I assumed that she was installing a new feature, and so I had complied.

This morning, I restarted my systems to find that nothing had changed. The garage looked exactly the same as it had the night before, and Bonnie was notably absent. She normally liked to be here early to get started on her work. Perhaps her argument with Michael last night was more serious than I had initially come to conclude. I made a note to try and resolve this conflict between them.

I was just about to open the door to the garage and head to the front of the house to wait for Michael, when he spoke to me over the comlink. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I have the capabilities to turn both left and right Michael," I replied.  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it."  
"All of my systems are fully functioning Michael. Why are you asking me this?"  
"Don't worry about it pal."  
"You know I am incapable of 'worry'. I'm only a machine," a responded quickly, hoping he wouldn't realise that this wasn't quite the truth.  
"Don't put yourself down. I'll come and meet you at the garage in a minute."

I was going to cease communications but Michael had one more thing to ask me. "Is Bonnie there?" he questioned, he voice quiet and entirely serious. I hesitated for a moment before replying "No." Michael didn't respond.

A moment later, the door on the left opened and Michael stepped in, taking care to close the door behind him. He then started to walk towards me, but came to a sudden stop. "Kitt … What happened?" he questioned, surprise evident in his tone.  
"What do you mean Michael?" I wasn't sure what meant by his question. There wasn't anything that I could detect that would cause Michael to be as surprised as he was. "You're pink," he told me.  
"No, I am a black Pontiac Trans-Am."  
"I'm sorry Kitt, but you've been painted pink." He walked over to the corner where Bonnie kept a mirror brought it over, holding it out in front of me, allowing me to see the colour change for myself. "Who decided to deface me like this?" I exclaimed.  
"I think I have an idea." Michael replied.  
"Surely you don't mean…"  
"I think Bonnie is the one behind this."  
"What makes you think that?" I asked, despite already having come to the same conclusion myself. "She was the only one in the garage last night."  
"Kitt, we're going to Bonnie's house."  
"But surely you don't want me to drive around like this."  
"Let's go pal."

I opened the driver's side door and Michael got in. He started the engine, and we sped off to Bonnie's house. When we arrived, Bonnie was outside, sitting on a bench reading a book. "I see you've found out about Kitt," Bonnie said as Michael climbed out.  
"Why did you feel the need to deface me like this?" I asked. Bonnie ignored me and started laughing, so Michael spoke up. "That's what I'd like to know!"

She was silent for a few seconds before she said to Michael. "Do you recall what I said before leaving yesterday?"  
"You said that…oh," Michael said realising something. "But why on earth did you decide to paint Kitt pink."  
"I had to do something. It was time you stopped taking Kitt for granted-"  
"Bonnie, Michael never took me for granted," I interjected.  
"It's alright Kitt, I know what Bonnie said is true." Bonnie looked away when he said this. "But it's unfair for Kitt to have to put up with being painted an awful shade of pink."  
"You're right," Bonnie replied, still not looking at Michael. "But it's also not fair for him to be in a state of disrepair after every mission you go on. Don't you see what I'm trying to say?"  
"I'm sorry Bonnie," Michael said quietly. Silence filled the air as no one spoke.  
"It's not me you need to apologise to," Bonnie stated, breaking the silence. Michael turned to look at me. "That's not necessary Michael," I told him. "I'm only a computer." He looked at me sadly before saying, "Kitt, You're not just a computer." He paused as though trying to find the right words, before proceeding. "I'm sorry Kitt. You shouldn't have to put up with this." I was silent, unsure for a moment of how to respond. "I forgive you Michael."

Bonnie seemed to be satisfied with this exchange, because she nodded before getting up and heading towards her car. "Bonnie," I said.  
"Yes Kitt," she replied, turning around to speak to me.  
"Can we please get rid of this abhorrent pink paint?"  
"Of course Kitt. Why don't we go a sort this out now?" Michael smiled at this, before opening my door and sitting down. I knew that finally their disagreement had been resolved. It was almost forgivable that I had been painted pink because of it.

 **AN: I hope you like the story. It was just a silly idea that popped into my head.**

 **Please Read and Review, telling me what you think. Any constructive criticism would be great.**

 **Thanks,**

 **girlofshadows**


End file.
